onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Swg66
Careful Its nice your keen at editing but please read the Speculations page as MANY of your recent edits are considered "speculation". Basically, if you can add an reference to it, its a decent edit, if you can't its not and if speculation. Also I point out while saying Luffy has taken three attempts to beat Croc is indeed trivia, it is not wroth mentioning as it is elsewhere on the page. Lastly, the first two sentances on a page BEFORE the text such as "Personnelity", "appearance" and "history" are merely introductions. They should not contain too much detail (two or three sentances of basic info, such as who they are and who they belong to). Yeah, you've done nothing wrong, this is common wiki standards stuff, you'll get to know what is decent and not decent editing eventually. Your not alone, everyone has been at this stage once. One-Winged Hawk 00:03, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Edit war in Doflamingo Page Due to your participation in a recent edit war in Doflamingo, the page will be protected for 1 week. Please explain your reasons in the discussion page so that problem between parties can be understood.Mugiwara Franky 04:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) DS Drunk S. often undoes edits of others... Unfortunately its led to very clumsey edits. I've had to completely cut apart things because he either did undo when he should have done, but not far enough, and undid something to correct things... And left a incorrect thing on the page. My best advice is if DS gets too much, whatever you do don't enter a edit war with the user. If you talk via the talk page and ask why the edits been undone, we can support you. If you just enter a edit war, then both you and DS can be consider for banning. I don't want to see any user in that position. If you feel anyone has particularly aimed for you, then by all means report it to MF. However, I don't think DS is aiming for anyone in particular and lots of edit conflicts have happened before with him. This is all the advice I have, for now you've done the correct thing which makes me happy. :-) Remember - Don't get into a edit war with anyone! ;-) One-Winged Hawk 21:58, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, your getting into a edit war, I'll as you to stop there. Since you've pleaded for help, we can side with you...DS hasn't spoken on his actions yet and there must be a wait now to see if DS does. DS has, in the past, been warned about it and asked not to do it. Please lessen the buden on yourself now by waiting to see if MF is convinced any actions need to be taken against anyone else involved. If any actions are taken against anyone, DS faces a harsher punishment right now for disregarding previous pleas from others not to enter edit wars. One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Proposal to merge Water 7 group templates A proposal to merge the navigational templates that kinda should have been made by Buh prior to a recent edit war.Mugiwara Franky 11:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Vote over name Talk:Eneru Well theres no point in going round and round in circles, I called a vote for the name... Yesturday was it, forgot to put word around. The vote is over Enel/Eneru, feel free to enter and vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 15:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The unwritten rule; the right over to edits others' comments. Forum:Index/Site Problems Well attentions been raised and a argument concerned so best to get everyone involved as much. One-Winged Hawk 22:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Poll on whether to lift DS's ban or not Due to circumstances, there is a discussion as to whether to lift DS's ban or not.Mugiwara Franky 10:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC)